Figure Fighters Card List
This is a complete list of ALL 373 of the Figure Fighters cards, based on the game series. You can request these cards by emailing me at: crazbuggames392@gmail.com. Copy the form below into the email and fill out the required fields(required fields have a small square next to them). **I have discontinued this card game, but you can still order the cards that remain. I know that writing this doesn't matter since no one will ever read this. *Name: *Number of cards or specific card: Card pack(only if you know the name of a pack): *Country: *State/Province/Territory: *Road/Drive/Avenue, etc: Email address: 001:Okdak 002:Surton 003:Atroke 004:Firo 005:Firoth 006:Fiwrath 007:Fowip 008:Lilion 009:Warrose 010:Tadda 011:Tooba 012:Imperial Dragon 013:Frost 014:Freezer 015:Fear 016:Seeker 017:Flyish 018:Froggy 019:Orble 020:Grandorb 021:Elyograg 022:Insectibite 023:Jumpree 024:Jumpreg 025:Jumpkick 026:Locoon 027:Psysky 028:Arctic Circle 029:Zybaut 030:Fable 031:Moonian 032:Squab 033:Swamper 034 :Mushy 035:Mushish 036:Applete 037:Grasslete 038:Gullerm 039:Transport 040:Eaglide 041:Dreeko 042:Collector 043:Metal 044:Larvip 045:Lartrap 046:Larchest 047:Larpony 048:Snoober 049:Korus 050:Angro 051:Flagro 052:Glemle 053:Phlegmle 054:Doru 055:Brighteyes 056:Dorite 057:Cookiebite 058:Ciclie 059:Moonar 060:Gulf 061:Nesterb 062:Serpite 063:Kapite 064:Dragwet 065:Full Moonian 066:Seadree 067:Horsa 068:Aundubor Rage Form 069:Packbomb 070:Burstbomb 071:Dudley 072:No Face__Special Edition-Not available 073:Dreeko God Form 074:Unos 075:Dosos 076:Tresos 077:Blue Dancer 078:Scarlet Dancer 079:Green Dancer 080:Skullorus Nega 081:Mega 082:Dragon 083:Tarotop 084:Larstop 085:Cyndatop 086:Wiron 087:Circut 088:Icoon 089:Armos__Special Edition-Not available 090:Drover X 091:Shocker X 092: Cloneb X 093:Twitchy 094:Handy 095:Sioux 096:Rhikos 097:Red Monster 098: Blue Monster 099:Green Monster 100:Kitchi-Mi 101:Hadgi-La 102:El Chupas 103:Kerabb 104:Drakrab 105:Clawcrack 106:EVO Krystanite 107:Othosos 108:Whirlide 109:Chorlup 110:Dradrag 111:Cyberto 112:Sedimentar 113:Metamorpho 114:Igneon 115:Amethyst 116:TransFly 117:TransBlast 118:Er 119:Era 120:Eranora 121:Twinkle 122:Shine 123:Wish 124:Loser 125:Yin 126:Yang 127:Winter Krystanite 128:Winter Korus 129:Orcus 130:Skyloon 131:Softkern 132:Eggplant 133:Rosa 134:Eggle 135:Arlip 136:Darlip 137:Burst Darlip 138:Tektod 139:Timecro 140:"Hour" 141:Dusk Toxin 142:Leafard 143:Shellard 144:Megalo 145:Jitterbug 146:Buggyto 147:Minimunch 148:Steelipo 149:Smashteel 150:Molem 151:Lizzy 152:Galactor 153:Zlyoon 154:Klyoon 155:Fluffy 156:Ultrafuzz 157:Grasstay 158:DC-A 159:DC-B 160:Dicecan 161:Megaladon 162:Rockolem 163:Crogolem 164:Amplifi 165:Loudspeeker 166:Parstro 167:Lyre 168:Foxra 169:Foxak 170:Foxel 171:Dinodon 172:Crashdon 173:Garbom 174:Tryno 175:Mantar 176:Firetru 177:Firetrupa 178:Raintru 179:Raintrupa 180:Drover 181:Shocker 182:Cloneb 183:Maskator 184:Maskasnake 185:Vonkor 186:Leshraunt 187:Krystak 188:Kryto 189:Krystanite 190:Crystak 191:Cryto 192:Crystanite 193:Mammothian 194:Tacrush 195:Plum 196:Ruby 197:Dark Ruby 198:Tarza 199:Darza 200:Pupsea 201:Walup 202:Rustor 203:Cuz 204:Imager 205:Imager 2 206:Eenie 207:Meenie 208:Dracuza 209:Eyebungle 210:Dramega 211:Elemega 212:Tiggy 213:Riglith 214:Dakuwona 215:Cobalt 216:Corewalker 217:Stepwalker 218:Babysputia__Not available 219:Rasputia__Not available 220:Mansputia__Not available 221:Kingsputia__Not available 222:Dromock 223:Grassnake 224:Bushplant 225:Multitie 226:Queen Xamna 227:Litioma 228:Ogle 229:Rocktone 230:Sakerock 231:Lunablast 232:Chicrun 233:Strikebird 234:Batang 235:Creepgate 236:Plu 237:Amoeba 238:Pupchang 239:Snible 240:Young-Fu 241:Vulcan 242:Vulcan E3 243:Vulcan 328 244:Ti 245:Smoke 246:Smoka 247:Smok 248:Xonics 249:Gold 250:Snowburr 251:Bimbogami 252:Fukunokami 253:Shogatsu 254:Chandle 255:Torchwell 256:Extinguisher 257:Kuzuha 258:Swarmite 259:Shellmer 260:Buzzmor 261:Screamish 262:Terror 263:Eyebungle 264:Bloon/BloonH 265:Firak 266:Ember 267:Jellish 268:Dorgoda 269:Darklife 270:Aquapa 271:Terrapint 272:Vina 273:Trapshell 274:Haeton 275:Geo 276:Darkon 277:Darkform 278:Muslin 279:Badegg 280:Hatchling 281:Jabberwokee 282:Skullorus With Legends-EXTRA LARGE card 283:Chodon 284:Serpoint 285:Scarite 286:Stormbeacon 287:Toaden 288:Swallin 289:Rainmor 290:Micromite 291:Nucleon 292:Hamren 293:Dragoon 294:Dragonite 295:Planeguin-By Chris Rinehart 296:Enigish 297:Frillon 298:Vulcany 299:Mechaka 300:300 301:Emode 302:Helios 303:Hexium 304:Regin 305:Innocenta 306:Gravitatia 307:Shadok 308:Greyvamp 309:Skorupi 310:Hijet 311:Seajet 312:Electino 313:Timedraco 314:Stonneck 315:Rockolok 316:Rosy 317:Greydon 318:Godon 319:Zozen 320:Apuang 321:Vomittor 322:Arimana(Known as Chaoen in Figure Fighters Emerald) 323:Moana 324:Haxxor 325:Firelord 326:Rocklord 327:Icelord 328:Starshine 329:Hypacto 330:Dimentia 331:Seaba 332:Deepish 333:Aquan 334:Tek 335:Gokoon 336:Spiderla 337:Arita 338:Darita 339:Charita 340:Pixelord 341:Bacteero 342:Stingcatter 343:Vandowasp 344:Kyper 345:Triplo 346:Gulping 347:Tetron 348:Satellon 349:Satelord 350:Lostform 351:Voodol 352:Megalith 353:Flikr 354:Freakshow 355:Lello 356:Sela 357:Aquadrake 358:Neot 359:Novawing 360:Phoena 361:Terravine 362:Leafia 363:Venus 364:Skullorus 365:Piranark 366:Gallimite 367:Aokigahara 368:Inganga 369:Osiris 370:Blumepilz 371:Paguro 372:Zackenball 373:Pallapunte Tournament Forbidden Cards Some of these cards are just too powerful to be allowed in tournaments. This is the banned list: 364:Skullorus 344:Kyper 322:Arimana(Chaoen) 313:Timedraco 300:300 295:Planeguin-Not powerful, just a banned card 000:All of the Sputia cards-Not allowed. 253:Shogatsu 369:Osiris Category:Card Game